


Just a Little Problem

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Inspired by one previous prompt (with a reverse situation) + this adorable fanart:http://tokidokiloki.tumblr.com/image/39198281535That’s pretty much it :D. Have fun with this silly little thing. I don’t know what could be the explanation for Jack ending up being such a small size but maybe it’s symbolic somehow?Things I’d like:++ Pitch acts more confused/amused than sinister. While he certainly can tease poor little Jack, he won’t actually hurt him.+ Pitch at some point (foolishly) puts Jack down to his chest/collar. While Jack, against his better judgement, actually enjoys the warmth, Pitch goes like “YEOWWW!” because Jack’s feet are abso-freaking-lutely freezing...[cut for length]"The subject line of the prompt said it could be gen or blackice, but the text of the prompt made it sound like blackice was required, and I usually don’t look at the subject line–Anyway, the point of this is to say that this is pretty much gen, or the lightest pre-blackice ever.Pitch captures the little creature that’s been buzzing around his lair. To his surprise, it’s someone he knows. And he knows just where to take him for help. (For certain definitions of ‘help.’)





	Just a Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/14/2016.

“Aha! Gotcha!” Pitch exclaims, caging the tiny figure in his hands. “I am going to deliver you back to Tooth _myself_, see if she likes that, teach her to keep sending little spies down to my lair. And if you _don’t_ help me get into the Tooth Palace, I’ll…what?” His threat is lost as he opens his hands to find that his prisoner, the small flying being that had been zooming around and annoying him for over an hour, now, is not a fairy at all, but a fairy-sized Jack Frost.  
  
Jack raises his crochet hook-sized staff and Pitch immediately plucks it from his hands and puts it in his pocket. “What on Earth is going on?” he asks.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jack says. His voice sounds quite squeaky, coming as it does from a much smaller throat.  
  
Pitch presses his lips together in a not-very-successful attempt to stifle a laugh. “Very well,” he says. “Tell me or don’t, but I think it’s fair to say your plans have now changed.” Pitch giggles as Jack struggles in his grip. Even though he isn’t holding Jack very tightly, there seems to be no danger of him getting away.   
  
“You can’t keep me like this!” Jack shouts. It’s not a very loud shout.  
  
“Why not?” Pitch asks. “I still have lots of cages. And I think I would be justified in taking you prisoner. After all, you were here spying for the Guardians.”  
  
Jack doesn’t say anything.   
  
“You _were_ here spying for the Guardians, weren’t you?” Pitch lifts Jack to attempt to look him in the eye. “You didn’t, say, accidentally shrink to only six inches tall, then decide the best thing to do would be to come and annoy me, without telling anyone first?”  
  
“I did some other things, first,” Jack says, looking away.  
  
Pitch brings his free hand to his temple. “That’s absolutely ridiculous! And I am an expert on recognizing ridiculous plans in hindsight. This is—no. I can’t keep you prisoner when no one knows about it, for one thing, and for another…” He trails off. There hadn’t been any good way to end that sentence, not without reference to Jack’s unacceptable cuteness at this size, how this drastic change in Jack’s appearance could make Pitch forget the previously established tenor of their interactions, or any number of things that Pitch did not want to reveal to someone who could call on the other four Guardians, and would no doubt be restored to his usual size and strength before too long.  
  
“I’m taking you back to be someone else’s problem,” Pitch says. A grin spreads across his face. “I know! I’ll take you back to the Tooth Palace, as I said I would do when I thought you were a tooth fairy. I won’t be able to get in secretly, now, of course, but that’s no matter. I’m sure Tooth would like to know right away about what’s happened to you. And with all those little fairies living there, I’m sure the Tooth Palace is the only place with properly-sized facilities for you.” He chuckles. “I know the fairies like you _so_ much. I’m sure it’ll be fun to visit them now that you’re just their size.”  
  
“Um,” says Jack, “is there any…other way this could go?”  
  
Pitch rests a finger along the side of his face. “Only worse ones, honestly. For some reason your ridiculous predicament is putting me in a very good mood. Do you want to wait around until I come up with something else to do?”  
  
Jack huffs, and Pitch knows he would have folded his arms if they were free.  
  
“Oh, good. Now, to transport you…” He moves Jack toward the edge of his robe, intending to put him in an inner pocket.  
  
“If you make me go anywhere in your clothes, I’ll freeze your nipple off! I can do that without my staff, too!”  
  
“Why must you make everything so difficult?” Pitch asked. “But, oh, very well. It will be quite fun for the fairies to know about you right away.” He tilts his head as Jack scowls at him. “What’s the matter? I mean it. Aren’t you pleased that it seems your powers are working on me, even now?”  
  
“I’d rather be using my powers to freeze your nipple off,” Jack says.  
  
Pitch only laughs and opens a route to the Tooth Palace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was really cute!!! And not just because of the inherent cuteness of a fairy-sized Jack.


End file.
